


Prompt fills

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: goldeneye au [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, i hurt everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from my toombles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for isthisrubble

“Tanner,” Bill Tanner said into the phone.

“Bill, oh thank god you answered,” Q said, out of breath.

“Luke, is everything all right?” Tanner asked the quartermaster.

“You know to only use this line-”

“In case of emergency, I know. But this is an emergency.”

“What is it?”

“Well…I kinda…well, I need your help with this damned IKEA bookshelf.” Tanner was quiet on the other end. “Bill?”

“Luke, you do realize what day it is.”

“July the 9th, I know.”

“Yes and you do realize that this is my one if not only day off, yes?”

“So that means he can come?” Alec asked out of the blue.

“Whh…am I on speaker?!” Bill exclaimed.

“….yes.” A third voice, James.

“Why can’t you three figure it out yourselves? Especially when the two of you are bloody double oh agents.”

“We’ve tried!” James defended themselves.

“There are no words!” Tanner said. “Virtually no words to do this!”

“Please Bill…remember college?” Q asked timidly.

Bill rubbed his temple as he sighed angrily. “You lot owe me beers.”

“Done.”

“And my wife wants a fancy dinner.”

“Done.”

“Not made by Alec.”

“Fuck you.”

“And,” Tanner bargained. “If I do this, both Alec and James have to turn in their paperwork.”

“That’s not so bad,” James said.

“All of it.”

“But–” James said but Q cut him off quickly: “You have my word as quartermaster, Bill!”

“Good. My wife is coming with me since we can’t go to dinner at this restaurant that I booked months in advance. So, I expect one of you to go to that restaurant and get us that dinner by the time I knock on the door, got it?”

“You’re an ass.” A smack was heard on the other line with swears in Russian that followed.

“We’ll see you soon, Bill.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, asshats.”


	2. husbands with glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for badwolfbadwolff

James read in bed, propped up against the mass of pillows that Q said they needed on the bed. Q, on the other side, stared.

“Use your words,” was all James said as he didn’t look up from the book. It was a damned good novel, too and he wanted to finish it before he left for his mission next week.

“You. Glasses,” Q stated as he pointed.

James bookmarked where he was and set the book aside. He stared at Q with the reading glasses on the tip of his nose. “Yes, they’re glasses.”

“You. Glasses.”

James rolled his eyes. “Yes, I need them to read.”

“You read?”

James glared at the young man as he set them aside. “I’m sorry, are you trying to make a joke about my age and my intelligence?”

“What? No!” Q said almost shocked. “I just, I mean … you look  _different.”_

“And you look different when you wear your contacts.”

Q opened his mouth before he closed it. “I didn’t say that it was a bad thing.”

“Then what  _are_  you trying to say then?” James asked as he moved closer to Q.

Q kissed him and smiled. “That I find it hot that you wear glasses.”

“Then I’ll wear them all the time. Just for you,” James said as he kissed Q once more.


	3. nap and gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for spn-00q-paperhourglass

For as long as James could remember, he always slept with his Walter under his pillow. It was for protection and for some sort of general ease. James had always been a light sleeper, always able to wake up even at the slightest of sounds.

Maybe he should have told Q that.

The two had just very recently began to date. None really knowing about one another. They had gone on a few dates, lots of sex, and Q practically moved into James’s flat. And that’s what the problem was. James had been such a light sleeper that he would wait for Q to sleep before he did himself. James enjoyed when Q fell asleep first, his breathing would level and his face would relax. When James knew that Q was safe, James would fall asleep finally.

Except for tonight.

James heard the door open ever so slowly. Through the darkness, he saw the shadow dance across the walls and towards the bed. James immediately grabbed the gun, fired, and finally turned on the light.

“Christ!” the voice cried out and had ducked to the floor. James dropped the gun as if it were on fire.

“Luke, oh god!” James exclaimed as he jumped out of bed to help the young man up. He ignored the small bullet hole in the wall next to the picture of his parents, he needed to make sure Q was all right. James gently grabbed the young man off of the floor to sit him up. “Q, Q look at me.”

Q shivered as he stared up at the agent. “You shot at me!”

James felt like the worst person in the world. “Luke, Q, I’m sorry, I just…this is something I should have told you that I sleep with a gun. Fuck, I almost killed you.”

Q continued to shake as he broke free from James’s grasp. Carefully, Q grabbed his bag and stood. “I…I gotta go,” he stammered to James, tears in his eyes.

“Q, wait…”

“James, you almost bloody shot me, I don’t think I can stay here tonight. I’ll see you at work.”

Q left the flat with the slam of the door. James was still crouched on the floor as he did nothing to stop Q from coming back. James stood up finally and stared at the Walter on the bed. Protection. Right.


	4. betrayal again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for youcantsaymylastname

James was beginning to forget how many times he had been tied to a bloody chair in the past few days. His head hurt and he didn’t know if MI6 even knew where he was. The earwig he had vanished and from the throbbing pain in his arm so was that new tracking device. Now, here he was, tied up to a bloody chair in the middle of what was probably a warehouse. In the distance, water dripped onto concrete and it was really bloody annoying. James tested the rope around his wrists and noticed that they practically tightened every time he moved hands.

Then he heard it. It was a small, sharp gasp before Q was thrown onto the ground in front of him. James felt his breath hitch as he looked to see who threw him.

“You …” James whispered out before he felt the anger well up inside of him. “I’ll kill you!”

The man emerged from the shadows a grin on his scarred face. He cracked his neck as he let out laugh. “Please, James, continue your tantrum,” Alec said.

“Let him go, Alec!”

Alec laughed before he moved and kicked Q in the side. Q cried out and rolled while James did his best to try and free himself.

“What’s the matter, James?!” Alec replied. “Can’t help the person you love? Just like last time?”

“Just do as he wants!” Q gasped out before Alec grabbed a hold of Q’s hair tightly and pulled him into a kneeling position. James could see the blood drizzle down Q’s nose, along his chin and onto the cement. James growled as he saw red for Alec for hurting Q like this.

“What do you want?” James finally asked, his mouth twitched as he tried to think of ways to escape to get the two of them out of here.

“I want you to think about this,” Alec said finally as he began to pet Q’s hair. Q shivered against the Russian’s touch. “I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind?” James raised an eyebrow, his fists clenched tight behind his back.

“Why don’t you ask your husband,” Alec grinned.

James’s mind went blank. He stared at Alec before he stared at Q. Alec let him go and Q stood up. He spat out blood before he turned to look at Alec.

“My ribs are bruised,” Q stated and huffed.

“Had to make it believable darling,” Alec winked.

James began to breathe heavily, his mind reeled at the events unfolding in front of him. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s simple,” Q said as he stood next to Alec. “We want you to join us. Join SPECTRE.”


	5. established romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for alexandre00q

James woke up alone in bed; a first. He could smell eggs being cooked and he moved out of bed. He coughed as he clutched his chest and noticed the red marks on his wrists; he ignored them. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled and leaned against the doorway to see Q in one of his shirts in front of the oven. The radio was on and Q bobbed his head with the music, his lips mouthed the words as the skillet crackled under him. James moved closer.

“Since when have you cooked?” James asked as he caused the boy to jump. He chuckled and moved to kiss Q’s cheek. Q leaned against the older man. James was more than happy to wrap his arms around Q’s small waist.  

Q rolled his eyes as he moved the scrambled eggs onto two plates. “Since I was able to look it up on Youtube,” Q explained. “And I know how much you enjoy your day with eggs and coffee.”

“Mmm, you are a good housewife,” James replied and was met with a swat on his arm. James chuckled as he began to eat his eggs. “These are really good…”

Q smiled. “I’m glad. You need to finish up and head to the office. I’ll be in shortly after.”

“Work work work,” James sighed as he finished his plate and moved to kiss the top of Q’s head. “Will you join me in the shower?”

Q grinned. “I’ll be along, you go ahead.”

James nodded and walked into the bathroom. Q waited a few seconds before he took out his phone.

“It’s me,” Q said quietly. “It worked. He doesn’t remember anything from the warehouse. He doesn’t know. This works in our favor.”

“Just make sure that he gets the job done,” Alec said on the other line before he disconnected.

Q erased the phone call and tossed his phone onto the table. This was too easy. James, James was too easy. He looked towards the bathroom before he walked towards it to play his part.


	6. love/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomhardyschef 
> 
> last of the prompts. give me a few weeks and i'll ask for more.

_I'll see you tonight_

_I love you_

 

James sat on the edge of the bed as he tried to comprehend the situation. Q, his husband, had been acting strange. When James would ask certain questions about earlier events, Q would look away and say that he misremembered or that Q didn't know what he was talking about. Q then avoided him for hours, days sometimes. James felt like he was missing days, weeks even. James turned the silver ring over and over around his finger as he was lost in thought. Did Q actually love him? James looked around the bedroom and noticed how... _foreign_ it seemed to him. There was no love in this room, he began to see this now.

James stood finally and moved to the closet. There, he put on his suit, which felt like armor to him. The suit was navy with a small grey track stripe. He put on the light blue shirt and adjusted the cuffs. He popped the collar and began to tie the honeycomb patterned blue and white tie. He set his collar down before he moved and placed the navy waistcoast over his chest. Once that was done, he moved and grabbed his shoulder holster and put it on. He stared at himself in the mirror before he moved to put on his black derbys. He moved to the dresser, put on his omega watch, and clipped it on. James then moved and found the small black box in the topmost shelf in the closet. He pulled it down and grabbed the key. He turned the lock and opened it to reveal a Walther PPK. He quickly checked the magazine and saw it was full before he replaced it back into the grip. When it locked he put on the safety and placed it into its holster. Finally, James put on the jacket and adjusted his cufflinks one last time. He buttoned the first two before he let out a breath. This would be the last time he would set foot in this room. James turned and stared at the door.

 

_I love you, James_

_With all my heart_

 

Q opened the door and smiled at him. Q would then quickly talk about his day animatedly, his hands flying all over the place as he talked about the new gadget in Q-branch. Q then walked up to him and kissed him passionately; he could taste the earl grey on his lips. James blinked and Q opened the door. Q kept his eyes to the ground, mumbled something, and then retreated to bed. Q didn't want to talk about it, never did. Said that it wasn't important and fall asleep. James blinked again and Q had vanished. James took a step towards the door and grasped the handle. He closed his eyes.

 

_Please come home safe_

_I'll be in your head_

_I'll be waiting_

_I love you_

 

How much of it was a lie? James rested his head against the door before he turned the handle. When it clicked, he opened the door. One last glance in the bedroom, he saw Q with his hair all tussled up from sleep. Q rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he kept the blanket wrapped tight around his slender frame.

 

_Kiss goodbye?_

_With all my heart_

_See you soon_

_I love you_

 

James began to breathe heavily as tears welled in his eyes. He gripped the handle tighter as he slammed the door to the bedroom for the final time. He stormed through the flat and made his way to the door that lead to the outside world. There, James calmed his breathing. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he felt cold, angry, ruthless.

 

_I'm killing you both,_ James thought bitterly. _And it will be the most pleasurable thing I will do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
